These Moments
by Bitches be tripping
Summary: Set in New Moon. Edward left Bella broken. What happens when she meets a certain pack member? Her life is changed forever. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So. I'm starting this new story and I'm going to be serious about it and update a lot, and actually finish it.**

**Jacob: *snort***

***glares* Shut up, gorgeous.**

**Jacob: Uh, what?**

** Let's get er' done!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything, except for the pack members. MINE. Jk. She owns them too. Lucky ass.**

**-sigh.**

* * *

I was standing at the edge, just standing. I was thinking too. I peered over the edge of the high up cliff. Back when Jacob first told me about cliff diving I couldn't help but be

interested, he told me it was a rush and these days that's all I seem to be looking for. First with Jessica at the movies, that was the first time I saw _him. _Ever since then, I've

been looking for anything to help bring him back. To help my mind conjure him up again, and let me believe he cares, that he actually wants me to be safe. I know he asked

me to be safe; tried to make me promise but if he truly cared about my well-being he'd be here about to stop me. With that, I jumped and I was falling. All the air whooshed

out of me, and my stomach coiled so tightly I think I felt a six-pack coming on. As I was falling, it felt like forever and right as my feet hit the water I looked over and saw

him, "Edward!" I gasped out before I was fully submerged. I burst right back out of the water hoping to see him again, but nothing. Then a rumbling wave crashed into me,

pulling me under. The currents were strong and they were playing with me, roughly. I barely made it to surface before I could take another breath my mouth filled with water

and I was under again. This is insane! I thought. How on earth could Sam and his gang do this? Were they superhuman? I came back up, just treading the water when a

particularly large wave hit me and sent me deeper into the water I'd ever gone. I fought frenziedly trying to get back to the top, my lungs were burning with the effort but I

kept going. When another current pulled me sideways into the cliff itself I stopped moving. I realized I was fighting to get to the top so I could see _him _again. It all came

down to him; I did jump from a cliff into deep rolling waves just so I could see him as I made my descent. I've lost my mind, my sanity, and now my life. I don't know how

long I've been drowning. It could be only seconds but it feels like hours. When a hand tugged on mine I looked down and realized Edward had been there, beneath me jus

t holding me and now I was being pulled away from him.

* * *

**So there, I did it. Chapter one is complete.**

**So fuck you! *hip thrusting in Jacob's direction***

**Jacob: *in hysterics***

**No really, fuck me. (;**

**Jacob: ….**

**Btw, I know it's kind of short, sorry. It's just a filler.**

**Please review. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short Author's note: Who knows who Iggy Azalea is? Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Ok. Boo.**

**Jacob: What? No way! You mean yay! And yay that ass. Twerk girl!**

**I'm only okay with this because right now he's twerking and that is a yay. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything.**

* * *

I came from unconsciousness hearing Jacob pleading for me to come back. Where had I gone? I really wish I could've voiced that thought and help ease his distress. I forced

my eyes open, they felt so heavy. I could sleep for ages right now. That was until Jacob decided to push on my chest with all his might and blow a forceful breath of air into

my mouth. Now I was wild. My lungs were on fire and while his breath was helpful I can breathe all by myself. "I'm awake. I'm fine." I grumbled. I tried to sit up and

immediately decided against it, my head was swimming. Jacob swept me up and held me in his arms, "Bella. Oh thank god. You scared me! What in the hell do you think you

were doing." He abruptly cut off laying into me. I'm guessing he caught my grimace. "Fine we won't have this conversation now." He said, and for a second I thought I was

off the hook. But that thought died as soon as I thought it, he began again, "Later, you're not up to it right now. I'm going to take you to my house and get you warm." He

declared. "I'm pretty warm right now." I hoarsely replied. He grimaced in return. He didn't appreciate my attempt to make things light. Fine, I huffed in annoyance a he

started running towards his house. Then I instantly felt bad. He just saved my life, he can be mad at me if he wants. I reached up and touched his face, "Thank you." I

whispered softly. He replied, "Don't. I would do it again in a heartbeat." His voice rang out with sincerity. "Don't what?" I protested. "Bella I know you." He said smugly. "You

were about to say sorry and all that unnecessary stuff." He waggled his brows as he said this, he did this as if saying, am I right or am I right. I sighed, "I am sorry. And I'm

going to say thank you, because you saved my life." He shrugged and I eyed him like a mad woman. "You're welcome." He gave in, sounding amused. I beamed at him. We

were a few strides from his front door. We both turned our heads when we heard a wolf whistle. Well Jacob turned his head and actually saw whoever did it, my view was

blocked by his hard chest and arm. It was like the size of my thigh. Sheesh, what was this boy eating. My inner musings were cut short when another voice rang out, "Get

some!" I blushed. I guess this did look a little funny, him carrying bridal style about to cross his threshold. Oh holy mother of God, I need to get down. I was turning cherry

red, there were more voices and they were all whooping. As I squirmed Jacob looked down at me intensely. He then set me down, noting my red cheeks. I was less dizzy and

much steadier, I had my head slightly down. "Who are your friends?" I asked, dryly. Jacob responded, "Well you know Sam. The rest are Embry, Jared, and Paul." He

gestured toward all of them. I peeked a little, I saw Sam, tall buff and intimidating giving me a small smile. I beamed at him, Sam was nice. The one who was named Embry

was cute; sort of boy next door. He was buff and tan just like Sam but his features were softer. He gave me a teasing smile and I thought to myself that I'd hang out with

him. I smiled in return. I looked to the next one named Jared. He was wearing a shit eating grin while looking at Embry. Oh god, I was ogling Embry too long and everyone

noticed. I turned red and quickly looked away from Jared. I was looking down when I noticed the one named Paul. I started from the bottom, he wasn't wearing any shoes

but he had really pretty feet. Wait, what am I saying? I shook my head minutely. My eyes traveled up his legs, I noticed his beefy calves. They were strong and bare, I noted

he was wearing cut-offs like the rest of them. His jean clad thighs looked strong. I caught sight of dark tufts of hair sprouting from his pants and continuing up his perfect

abs. He was definitely fit, and mouthwatering. I noticed the beautiful deep russet color of his skin. His arms were folded over his chest. He was all muscle, almost rivaling

Emmet but subtler. I liked that, a lot. When I finally reached his face and my eyes connected with his the world fell away. I was moving on not on my own accord, closer to

him. I suddenly didn't know how I'd been living without knowing him? His eyes were warm and light brown. They were slightly widened, like he was caught off guard. I found

myself really concerned, and I wanted to run to him. My chest was swelling the more I thought of him, my stomach had butterflies. I felt so gooey, and I shifted. That's when

I realized I was wet. While I was doing my once-over I must have gotten a little excited. I let out a little breath. He was affecting me so much. I watched fascinated as he

took a deep breath and a look of pure ecstasy washed across his face. He was looking at me all primal and my girly parts gushed. How can just his smile and the act of him

breathing deeply be so damn sensual? My body was on fire and I was good two feet away from him. What is happening here? Neither of us would break the connection. Not

until I realized Jared was whooping loudly, telling Paul to get some. While Embry was basically giggling, along with Sam, I turned blood red. I was embarrassed as hell; I

looked down and started shuffling my feet. "Oh shit! Did you smell that? And then when he gave her 'the look'." Came Jared through maniacal laughter. Sam gave him a look

that instantly shut him up. Then I heard a minute, "No." it came from Jacob. He was frozen. When I looked into his face he looked devastated, I reached out to touch him

when a feral growl ripped through the air. It scared me into putting my hand down, mostly because I somehow knew it came from Paul. How in the hell did he make that

noise? More importantly why was I obeying him. This is all too much, so much had happened in these few seconds. From what I could gather I somehow felt tied to Paul, and

I didn't know what we were going to do together, but it felt big. Like, it will change my life forever and irrevocably. Jacob looked angry now. He started off running towards

Paul. "She's not yours! You can't stop her from doing what she wants. She isn't your claim!" Jacob half yelled. He looked shocked at his own words but something Paul said

set him off and he lunged for him. They were fighting one moment then there was shimmering and there were two large wolves replaced by Jacob and Paul. What in the hell!

I'm sure my eyes were as wide as saucers. There was a silver one, which I instantly knew was Paul and a russet one which was obviously Jacob. Why am I not freaked out

right now? Paul and Jacob are wolves, and they're fighting. What if Paul gets hurt! My mind was frantic, but what could I do among these giant creatures? Sam yelled to

Embry over the sound of teeth gnashing and growling, "Take Bella back to mine's." Embry ran toward me and when he reached me he smiled putting his hand out for me to

take it. I'm sure I was pale, almost white, and had a look of pure horror on my face but I trusted Embry. I took his hand.

* * *

**Well, well, well. Bella then found herself a man!**

**Jacob: *gives evil eye* She's too trusting. Embry's a creep.**

**Oh shush yo mouth. Embry is a doll.**

**Embry: Jacob, I heard that. Fuck you. And you. *points to me***

**Huh?**

**Embry: *bites lip, turns around and starts wiggling ass***

**Whoa? How'd you get strobe lighting in here? Where'd that stripper pole come from? Excuse me guys while I deal with this unexpected but delightful stripper party.**

**Jared: Where's the bitches? Whoo!**

**Please review. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews and for all the favorites, I never thought this story could get so much awesome feedback! (: Also, sorry for such a late update, my internet hasn't been being a good girl. Ugh. Anyways.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything. Blah, blah, blah.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

At Sam's house, I was nervous. I sat a large wooden table, handmade I presumed. Sam must have made it, it was beautiful. It was long and wide probably, able to sit around twelve people. Sam was their leader; I'm sure all the boys came together at his house just like they were right now. I was squished in between Embry and Jared as they scarfed down freshly made muffins, courteous of Emily. Earlier while she made them I sat at the table and we had a nice conversation.

When I first walked through the door in tow behind Embry I only saw the top of her head as he engulfed her in a hug. He was smiling down at her looking like an adoring son. He even ruffled her hair, "Hey Em. This is Bella Sawn." As he said my name his brows wagged up and down. I blushed; I wasn't anything to fuss about. He smiled at me, "Bella this is Emily; Sam's wife." When I stepped up and I was face to face with her, the first thing I noticed was that she was stunning. Her eyes were almost gray, and she had long sleek black hair that framed her soft face. Then in the midst of her soft face there were four jaggedly drawn lines down the side of her left cheek. Even that added to her striking beauty but I couldn't help but wonder the cause of the scar. It was obvious she was struck by an angry wolf paw, but how had she gotten so close? How did Sam allow that? It gave me quite a few qualms about what the wolves, more than I already had. Should I be scared? But I trusted Embry. I tried to calm my heart which had begun racing. She was lightly smiling and I returned it. "Hi." I whispered softly, "It's nice to meet you, Bella." She replied warmly. She gave me a small hug and motioned towards the table, "Sit, please." So I did. I was really worked up while I sat staring down at the table. All I could think about was Paul and Jacob. Were they alright? Emily pulled me out of my thoughts when she spoke up. "So you're the vampire girl?" She said softly teasing. She had a cup of hot tea in her hand as she set a mug with the same warm liquid down in front of me. I put my cold tittering hands on it and relaxed, she was trying to make small talk. She must have noticed how much of a nervous wreck I was and it was sweet. "Yeah, I guess that's me. So you must be the wolf girl?" I cracked, lightly smiling. She beamed at me over her cup. "I suppose I am." She replied as she turned and entered the kitchen pulling out ingredients to make muffins. She looked really in her element, she was a caretaker. I could easily see that.

I could also see how much she loved taking care of these boys as she watched them lovingly, as they scarfed down her muffins like animals. Well they were, I snickered. Embry gave me a perplexed look and then an amused one, he handed me a blueberry muffin. I took it inspecting it and took a small bite, it was delicious. "Wow Emily, these are amazing!" I exclaimed. She beamed at me, and the boys were all humming in agreement. I stuffed as much of it as I could get into my mouth. I now understood how these boys were eating muffin after muffin like madmen. I'm sure crumbs were falling everywhere out of my mouth but I couldn't bring myself to care. My stomach just decided that it was starving. I stuffed even more into my mouth when everyone around me broke out into giggles. I looked up to see Sam wrapped around Emily giving me a cheeky grin, "Good, huh?" Even more giggles. I nodded instead of talking through my full mouth. Standing next to Sam was Paul. He was giving me a look that could only be read as total amusement. He was shaking his head while he let out loud guffaws. I was mortified and I didn't know why. So what if he's watching me stuff my face like an unattractive, wallowing pig? Who cares? I did. Oh god. I ducked my head chewing and swallowing with all my might quickly trying to get rid of the muffin. I knew he was still looking at me even though everyone else started their own conversations, I could feel his eyes on me. I liked it. Wait, did I? I chanced a sneak peak at him. He smiled and it reached his eyes. He was breathtaking, and my breath was taken with an audible gasp. He advanced toward me, smirking. I suddenly thought, he's so damn cocky. He knows how he affects me and I should knock him down a few pegs. Then he was in front of me and he was wearing a smirk and even his posture exhumed sensuality. This man was definitely a sexual being and I was an awkward, clumsy one. I realized I wouldn't even know where to start knocking down his pegs. He was on a way different level than me. I was staring I knew that but what I didn't know, was how to stop. He had drifted dangerously close to me; my mind was hazy with lust. He gave lithe chuckle and his eyes twinkled dark. He backed away but took the chair next to me where Jared had been. He pulled as close to me as he could without physically touching me. His mood swings were giving me vertigo. One moment he was a few mere inches from all over me, and then he was pulling away from me so fast it gave me whiplash. I frowned. "Bella." Someone said. It was Sam. I looked up still frowning. "Huh?" was my bright reply. He shook his head a little at me smiling; everyone seemed to be amused at me all of a sudden. I huffed. Today was not my day. "Yes Sam? What did you want?" He looked at me sheepishly. My steely glare turned to one of apology. Today was just a long day. I mumbled a sorry. He smiled then. He began, "Bella you know now what we are. We're wolves, and we protect people from leech- vampires. Now that you know I'd like to ask you to please keep our sacred secret safe. Not that I doubt you'd ever tell a soul." He threw me a wink. He now addressed everyone. "Now, earlier, when Jacob pulled Bella from the water, the only reason he found her was because he was hot on the trail of the red headed leech that has been visiting forks more and more lately. She always evades us before we can get close enough. If we knew her motive maybe we could stop her. We just don't know what she wants." He seemed lost in thought for a moment before he picked back up. "She jumped into the water and Jake ditched the trail to save Bella. Once he realized she was drowning." By now I was hyperventilating and one of my hands were deeply rooted in my hair and the other was stuck in the air, balled in a white knuckled fist. A Red headed leech. No, it couldn't be. "Victoria." I wheezed. She was in the water with me. They don't know what she wants. "I know what she wants." The words ghosted from my lips. I was voicing my thoughts. Everyone turned to me shocked that I knew anything about her. She was a conniving bitch, an evasive and lethal fucker. I licked my lips that had suddenly become very dry. "Me, she wants me." I declared. The finality of the words hit me just like that heavy wave had earlier today. She wanted me, dead. I felt empty. I looked to Sam and gave him a hollow look. That's when Paul lurched forward and brought down both his fists on the table, hard. I looked to him, without shock, without feeling. I could feel nothing in this moment. His eyes searched mine for a long moment. "Sam." He spoke, his voice gravelly. He was still facing me as he spoke. "We have to protect her, Bella; we're going to protect you. That bloodsucker won't get anywhere near you." He grounded out. "No!" I shouted out, my voice cracking. Everyone jumped at my outburst. "No. I don't want you guys to risk your lives for me. This is my problem." I gave each of them a pointed stare, looking lastly to Paul. "Stay out of this." I said with a tone of finality that I hoped would end this conversation. Boy was I wrong. Paul snarled, lifted his lip, bared his teeth and actually snarled at me. The other boys started growling, too. "What?" Paul seethed. "Do you actually think-" He was cut off by Sam's loud growl. "That's enough Paul." He said in a strong voice. Then he referred to me in a deep commanding tone, "Bella." I looked to him quickly, wide eyed. I felt almost compelled to. "We protect people from leeches, it's our job. What we were made for. We will protect you. End of discussion." I was stunned. I've never heard him speak like that way and his face was so severe. "You offend us when you think we aren't capable of taking care of you. We do this every day. Please trust us?" Embry spoke softly. I opened my mouth and then closed it again. Never did I think of it that way. I never meant to offend anyone. I was grateful that they wanted to protect me. I opened my mouth to speak when Paul growled, I turned and his eyes held a steely glare, while his mouth was twisted into a snarl. He was very intimidating, I held my breath. "End of discussion." He hissed and stood from the table swiftly and left out the back door fuming. It slammed shut. Was he bipolar? I felt a sudden rage that surged throughout me. What is with him! Ugh. As soon as the rage came, it went. I sighed, looking to Sam I mumbled a soft sorry. He gave me a curt nod. I was ready to leave, I was still wet and I wanted to get home before nightfall. I stood with my head down trying to make my way to the door; turning to look at everyone I raised my hand in an awkward gesture of goodbye. But before I could get out of the door I heard Sam whisper a soft, "Wait." I turned back and cocked my head, what now? I really wanted to get home and be alone with my thoughts. "I need you to stay on the reservation tonight. We need to watch over you since you're what she wants." My mouth fell open. Huh? He wants me to stay confined to the reservation…I just wanted to go home. Then my eyes widened significantly. "What about Charlie?" I yell whispered. I tried to keep quiet not to alert anyone of our conversation. Everyone was doing their own thing and I didn't want any more of their focus on me. Emily gave me a sad smile. "If you're here she'll have no reason to visit your house." Spoke Sam's sure voice. I nodded jerkily. Okay, maybe he had a point. I was tired and I nodded again my assent. He smiled at me, "Thanks." He said. I just gave an infinitesimal smile back.

I was waiting at the kitchen table with more warm tea in my hands and a towel around my shoulders. Emily was doing her best to keep me warm. Jacob was due to be here any second and my stomach was in knots. I'm supposed to sleep at his house, but I didn't know if we were okay. He was my best friend. He'd been avoiding me all of two weeks and I finally see him again; he's a wolf. Then he's fighting with Paul and I have to admit I'm quite scared of what he can do. Is he stable? Does he still want to talk about my cliff jumping fiasco? I was jumping all around in my chair until he finally came through the door landing a large sunny smile right on me. I beamed back. What was I thinking? This is Jacob, my Jacob. I trust him. "Sorry for leaving you." He said scratching his neck looking abashed. I gave him an understanding look. "Well let's get going, get you all warmed up." He stuck his hand out for me to take it. I took it in mine; it was quite hot against my icy hand. He smiled back at me as he led me out off the door. I waved at Emily just before I disappeared out of the door and entered into the warm, summer night. Jacob let go of my hand and we were walking side to side in a comfortable silence.

"So that leech, she wants you. Care to share how you managed that?" Jacob tried to tease but I heard the underlying violence bubbling just beneath the skin. I could feel it rolling off him in waves. I gave him a weak smile. "Well, you know me. I'm a danger magnet." I tried to joke back. It didn't come out right though. I just gave him the rundown. "James was Victoria's mate. I and the Cullen's met him, Victoria, and Laurent in the fields." Jacob chimed in, "The dread head." "Yes." I replied. "I now know who exactly came to my rescue." I gave him a small smile. He shrugged back, his chest puffed out with pride. "Anyways when James met me, apparently he became obsessed with my _smell. _He wanted to have me, and I proposed the most enticing chase he'd ever encountered; According to Edward." My voice cracked. It was hard to talk about the Cullen's especially _him. _Jacob made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. I continued, "He tricked me and we ended up in my old ballet studio with his teeth buried in my arm." I rolled my wet sleeve up to show my crescent shaped scar, silvery and illuminated in the moonlight. It was also a cooler temperature than the rest of my body. I pushed it towards him to inspect and Jacob recoiled like it would burn him. I had it covered up again in seconds. In monotone I began again, "Edward and his family came just in time to stop the change, kill and dispose of James. Ever since then Victoria's been waiting, she wants to take me away from _Edward. _A mate for a mate." I said this part bitterly since I wasn't actually Edward's mate. I couldn't be, he left me. When Jacob stopped moving I realized we were already at his house. He looked at me, "Bells…." He paused, scratching his neck. I didn't say anything, today was rough and I was crumbling. The darkness was threatening to pull me under again. He had to have seen the pain etched across my face because he enveloped me in a bone crushing hug so tight, that I was surprised he eventually let me out of it. I needed that, and I decided Edward wasn't going to keep me from moving forward, wherever forward may lead. We walked through his front door hand in hand. Jacob and I still had some things to talk about though, I knew we did.

* * *

**Please review! (: and next chapter we might see a certain hot headed wolf… naked.**

**Paul: What?**

**Nothing hot pants.**

**Nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so I'm finally updating. I'm sorry for the sort of long wait. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! I love you guys! c: **

**Jacob: Me too! **

**Paul: She's going to make me get naked. -.-**

**Jared: Whooohoooo! I mean- ew, gross. **

**wut.**

**OKAY then. Let's do this! **

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything! **

* * *

It was dark and cold, I fisted my hands into something wet and damp. When I finally forced my eyes open they were so heavy. I made out that it was night and the moon was shining dully over the.. forest. I was fisting dirt and leaves and it all seeped through my hands icily wet. My heart felt like it was on fire and I started screaming. The burning intensity overtook me and a soft footfall alerted me that I wasn't alone. Yellow eyes were bright in a thick darkness, it was some creature. A wolf. I gasped and choked on the sound, I was burning from the inside out. I know this place, I thought. A soft keening brought me back to the imminent danger of this wolf very close to me. It was all black and huge. Strong waves of authority and power were rolling off of the huge beast. My eyes widened and my heart clenched spasmodically in my chest. I was beating my fist into the floor, oh god, please. I looked to the wolf that was still softly keening like it wanted to.. help. I spoke slowly through clenched teeth, "Come. Come to me, rip my damn heart out. Please, Edward!" I remembered now, why my heart was in this condition, why my chest was sinking touching my back. I was teetering on sanity and insanity, and I was slowly losing my battle. Edward left. Simple as that statement was, it took all my breath with it. I couldn't breathe, very small whispering breaths came through my dry cracked lips.

I was screaming again, all my sorrows and anguish pouring out. Nothing to live for; he didn't want me and I didn't want me. I knew he couldn't love me, he was an Adonis and I was plain old me. I never fit into his perfect world. I wrapped my arms tight around my body desperately trying to hold myself together while painful sobs wracked my entire body. Then the wolf jumped out from the darkness it was sheathed in, and landed lightly next to Bella. It flattened its ears to its head and lowered its hulking body to the floor. It looked like the perfect submissive. It started whining allowing Bella to notice it. I was thrown. This large alpha wolf was on the floor blithely crawling towards me and I decided to touch it. I put my palm out towards its snout. It met me halfway and pushed its wet nose fully into my small hand, it was keening, loudly now. It pushed more into me trying to comfort me? It was whimpering deep in its chest while rubbing its snout over my entire body. I was very still throughout it when its yellow eyes connected with mine. My mind raced, "Sam?" I whispered out carefully. Rolling the name on my tongue. This wolf was Sam Uley.

I bolted upright gasping wildly for air. When hands flew to my face, large fingers grasping and slipping through my tears. I heard whispers of it's okay, it'll be okay. Jacob. I was at Jacob's in his bed. I looked up to him and mumbled a sorry. He crushed me to his chest. "No, no, I'm sorry honey." he whispered into my hair. "You were crying in your sleep." he stated. "Oh." I whispered back. I bet I was, that was just a dream. Or maybe a nightmare. I wondered how I knew so surely that the wolf in my dream was Sam. It was so odd. Then I remembered. "Ohm." I said out loud, it hit me. Jacob pulled back to look at me. "What is it?" he asked. "Well I had a dream- actually not a dream because I think it actually happened.." I trailed off. "What happened, tell me about your dream." Jacob asked positioning himself next to me in his bed, he slung his arm around my shoulder. I nodded, "It was about the night _they _left. _He _left. Sam was the one who found me in the woods right?" I asked. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth. Jacob reached up and smoothed the pucker in between my eyes that I didn't know had formed. "Yeah." he responded quietly. "I thought so, my dream was so weird. I was laying on the forest floor, crying." I said this part quietly, ashamed of my weakness. He nodded understandingly, he rubbed his hand up and down my arm soothingly. "Anyways, Sam was a wolf, but I knew it was Sam. He was trying to comfort me. That's when I woke up." I finished lamely. "Huh." Jacob said. A perplexed look scrunched up his face. "Sounds more like a memory Bells." he said matter of factly. "Yeah I guess that's exactly what it was." I chuckled half heartedly. Something was nagging at me. Did all that really happen the night Sam found me. "Jake, is Sam's wolf black?" I asked suddenly. He turned to me and smiled, his eyes crinkled at the corners. He looked so tired. I knew he wasn't sleeping well we talked about it last night over cups of coffee, after I changed into something dry. Sam had him running lots of patrols because of Victoria. That was another reason to feel guilty for wrapping him and everyone else up in my problems. I'd clucked my tongue at him when he told me that. He shrugged it off, and I said nothing more about it I didn't want to offend him. I just wished he'd get more sleep. "Yeah it is." Jacob said chuckling. "Hmmm." I said aloud. Jacob smiled at me and pulled back his deep brown curtain letting day's light seep into the room.

"What do you want to do today Bells?" Jacob asked. I shrugged, "Whatever, it's cool." I smiled at him. We haven't hung out in a while and I was excited to spend some time with my best friend. "Well we're going to have to go to Sam's for a bit. I have to check in with Mr. Boss man, and you can probably find something to eat there." He was trying to persuade me. "Sure, sounds fun." I smiled at him. "Great, I'm starving." He laughed as he hopped out of the bed and went into the restroom. I laughed along with him.

We were on our way out of Jacob's house with a smile and wave towards Billy. I was wearing a pair of Jake's cutoffs and one of his oversized flannels. He laughed for a good few minutes when he saw what I chose to wear. I shrugged nonchalant, "What? I like flannel shirts." I defended. He just laughed more wiping a tear from his eye. I'd rolled my eyes at him. Now we were walking, barefoot might I add towards Sam's which was maybe a good mile away. We padded over striking green grass in a comfortable silence. I decided to bring up the subject of Paul again. It had been nagging at me ever since I woke up this morning. Last night Jake had told me that we'd talk more about it later, he was sleepy he said. "Tomorrow?" I asked in return. "Yeah, Bells. Tomorrow." He replied groggily. With a sweet kiss laid on my hairline Jacob was asleep, or dead, it was hard to tell. After that I stayed up some time just thinking about Paul. He plagued my every thought. I knew nothing about him, besides three things; I somehow felt tied to him, he seemed interested, then he didn't. He confused me to no end. I didn't share any of this with Jake.

"So the fight between you and Paul...what was it about?" I asked Jacob lightly. He tensed and his eyes widened infinitesimally I noted that he was nervous and watched him through the corner of my eye. He sighed loudly, he landed his hand down soundly on the back of his neck, rubbing hard. "He's a jackass." Came Jacob's grumbled reply. I turned on him incredulous, "_He's a jackass? _That's it, that's all you have to say? _**Come on**_Jacob. Give me something more stable than that." I seethed. I didn't fully understand why his comment set me off the way it did but I know it felt right to get in his face like that and...defend Paul. Defend this man that I knew nothing about whatsoever, I needed answers. I took a steadying breath, the only person I was likely to get them from was Jacob. My inner voice told me to play nice. His eyes were huge when I finally took notice. "Sheesh Bells, I'm just saying." His hands were held up defensively. I nodded, "I know, I'm sorry. Just please tell me the truth it's important to me." I spoke, I was worrying my lip now. He ran his hand through his hair, "Right. The truth. That's kind of difficult Bella. The details actually should be told by _him." _He was referring to Paul. I looked at him astounded. Seriously? He wasn't going to tell me? "Fine!" I huffed. Walking faster now, Sam's house came into view. I stormed up his steps and through the door. Jacob came in right after me calling my name but I didn't care, I didn't even acknowledge him. I saw Sam wrapped around Emily in their kitchen and I walked up to them slowly, taking determined steps.

"Sam what the hell is wrong with your wolves?" I asked angrily. It was deathly silent when Sam's deep chuckle rumbled throughout the small area. He was shaking his head as he pulled away from Emily to walk towards me. I was leaning on the divider and he was leaning on the other side of it. He was still lightly shaking with laughter and his eyes sparkled with amusement. "I don't know." He replied. "Honest." He spoke again. I giggled. I guess I was a bit silly to come in here demanding of Sam to tell me the wolves problems. I've lost my marbles I decided. "What exactly did my "wolves" do?" Sam asked, teasingly. Jacob spoke over me, coming to stand next to Sam. "She's mad, she wants to know why me and Paul were fighting yesterday, y'know." Jacob told Sam. Sam nodded and gave him a look of understanding. He swallowed nervously before looking at me, "Uh, right. Why did Paul and Jacob fight yesterday?" He trailed off. "You should ask Paul." He supplied. I threw my hands up, "Ugghhhh." I grumbled unintelligently. "No, not you too!" I moaned folding my hands and laying my head on the counter. My face was squished and I probably looked like the epitome of misery. Jacob chuckled deeply he nudged Sam. "I told her the exact same thing, man." He told Sam. I groaned again, him and Sam were laughing at me. Emily came into the picture, landing a resounding blow to the back of Jacob's head and swatting Sam's chest. "Shut up you two." She growled at them. They instantly quieted down. "Honey." Came Emily's soft voice. She placed her small hand on my head, brushing hair away from my face. "What's the matter?" She asked me. I sighed dramatically. What's the matter? They don't understand. I don't even understand what I'm feeling right now. I want to ask Paul about the fight but he puts me on edge, makes me nervous. I didn't know how I could ever look him in the face and ask him what all of yesterday was bout. I blew air out, flapping my lips. I turned quickly to look Emily in the face.

"Get out! All of you, give us some girl time." Emily was pushing Sam, Jacob, and Jared out of the house. I watched amused from my spot on the floor against the kitchen divider. I'd sunken down there when Jared came from somewhere in the house, "What's up with her?" He asked the room. I moaned. Jacob started laughing again, "She wants to know about why me and Paul were arguing. I keep telling her to just ask Paul." He told Jared. Jared was guffawing, slapping a large hand down on my back he told the room, "Might want to be a safe distance from the new couple, I saw firsthand what happens just when Bella looks at old Pauli-Wally. Hey I think I just figured out what you should call him in the throws of passion he gives you when he breathes deeply." At that The room filled with howls upon howls of laughter. My face turned cherry red and I sunk down to the floor, moaning and groaning. New couple? I was outraged, me and Paul were not a couple. I don't even _know _him. What does everyone else know that I don't. "Fuck you, Jared." I bit out angrily. He looked shocked at my words, I flipped him the bird. Jacob started convulsing with laughter, "Whoa. You made Bells cuss, dude, run." Jacob told Jared. That's what brought us here; Emily throwing them all out of her house.

I chuckled lithely at the puppy dog expression Sam was giving Emily. "But babe-" He started but she ended his sentence with a door to the face. I covered my face with my hands, erupting in giggles. Em was a saint, "Thanks." I mumbled shyly. She gave me a sympathetic smile and came to sit next to me. Half of her body pushed up against mine. "What's the matter?" She asked bluntly. I swallowed audibly and looked into her wide eyes, she was smiling, contempt with just waiting for me to answer. I hid my face in between my knee's. "It's Paul, he's intimidating." I sighed, letting that just sink in. I peeked at Emily and she was nodding understandingly. "I see where you'd get that." She told me, smiling funny. I nodded. "Yes, Paul's...intense. But, he's sweet Bella. He won't bite." She laughed a little. I looked up at her amused that she was laughing at her own jokes. She continued, "If there's honestly something you need to know from Paul, just go and ask. These boys are just like puppy's." She was giggling again. "Sweet puppy's, they'll do just about anything you ask." She finished. I sighed the hundredth time that day. I guess if everyone wants me to ask Paul about what happened, about what's going on. That's just what I'll have to do. These people are getting me nowhere. I huffed. Emily was smiling at me, amused. "Okay. Ugh. Fine. Whatever." I grumbled out a jumble of one word replies. "He's here, y'know. Out back." Emily jabbed her thumb in the direction of the back of the house. "They all are, they're barbequing." She told me. I nodded okay. I stood up, wiping my hands on Jacob's cutoffs. I was trying hard not to psyche myself out, just go and talk to him Bella, said my inner voice.. Right. I looked down to see Emily trying not to laugh, "Stop overthinking Bella, just go." She directed me. I smiled weakly at her, and took a few steps backwards. Okay Bella, you can do this. Go get your answers I told myself. I walked down the slight hallway the white heavy door leading to the backyard and forest my main focus. I'd finally reached it, it opened with an almost imperceptible noise and closed behind me all the same. I stood on the back porch, surveying the scene before me. Jared and Embry were passing a football back and forth. Jacob and Quil were bothering Sam by the grill. That's when I saw him leaning against a wooden bench table covered in food, my stomach twisted in knots and grumbled all at the same time. He was looking at Sam, Jacob and Quil argue, laughing silently when Sam slapped Quil in the back of the head with a pair of tongs. I giggled too and in an instant his eyes were on me. I gulped. He stared intensely, I took a step forward, he bristled anxiously. I took another step and another, some unknown force was carrying me to him. I was directly in front of his huge bulking frame, he was smirking down at me. My lips parted slightly and I licked them, his eyes followed the action.

I walked around him towards the table and his smirk fell infinitesimally. I looked over the food and made myself a plate, piling it high with everything there. I was starving. I heard lithe chuckling behind me. I turned to see a very amused looking Paul, his arms were folded over his massive chest. "Hungry, little girl?" He asked. My mouth popped open and closed again. "Yes." I replied and turned back to my plate. I sat down at the table, chickened out. I couldn't even look at him, let alone talk to him. I tried to focus on my food, he'd taken a seat right in front of me and I couldn't help but sneak glances at him every few seconds. Under his scrutiny I could barely eat. He growled, I froze. What is it? I looked at him my eyes wide. He looked disgruntled, "What?" I asked in a hiss. "You're picking at your food, eat." He demanded in a deep tone. My mouth flew open and he was quick to pop a grape right in there. I chewed it quickly, shocked at his playfulness. A genuine smile tugged at his lips as he watched me chew wide eyed. I decided now was as good a time as ever to bring up what happened yesterday. "Paul." His name came out as a whisper. His eyes shot to mine, boring into them. He was waiting. "Yesterday, when you and Jacob were arguing, well...why were you arguing? What was it all about?" Came my stuttering question for him. His eyes were intense as he looked at me, I was nervously wrenching my hands together underneath the table. I looked down towards my plate, he was taking forever to answer. He just sat stock still not saying anything. "You." He replied, his voice deep and rumbling. My eyes shot up to his. Me. Why didn't that surprise me? I knew, that's why. I wanted to know so badly because I needed to confirm it. "Huh." Came my whispered reply. I picked up my hotdog and took a chunk out of it. I looked up to see his eyes trained on me.

"Why were you guys arguing about...me?" I asked, my voice finally strong.

* * *

**What do ya guys think? Please review.**

**I know I said I'd get Pauli-Wally naked but I'm so dam tired.**

**It's coming soon though, next chappie for sure. Thanks so much guys for following along! Until next time my lovelies.**

**Paul: *lifting his shirt teasingly* Review, review.**

**lawl wut are you doing paul stahp it.**


End file.
